High School Musical:Past friends cant be forgotten
by Harri B
Summary: When an old friend of Gabriella's transfers to East High,will he cause problems for Gabriella and Troy.Especially when he begins to pull Gabriella back to her old self and begins to fill the spaces Troy cant fill.Who will she choose? All HSM Couples
1. Wildcat love

**Disclaimer: High School Musical belongs to Disney and anyone associated with the films. Any characters not mentioned in the films, belong to me so please obtain my permission before use.**

**A\N: This is my first High School Musical fanfic and I have to admit I am a huge Troy Bolton fan! Anyway, please review and at the end will be a preview of chapter 2.**** I also know this is short and I promise longer chapters from now on**

_East High School, Mexico_

Gabriella Montez shut her locker and found Troy standing there.

"Hey wildcat." He said kissing her on the cheek

"Hey." She said

"Anyway, just wanted to check if we were still on for tonight?"

"Of course." Gabriella said smiling

"O.k. wildcat, love you." He kissed her on the lips and rushed off after Chad.

"So it's getting pretty serious between you and Troy?" Taylor asked coming over

"A little bit."

"Gabriella, listen to me. When a guy says they love you and you love them, you relationship is very serious."

"I love him Taylor."

"I know you do, come on let's get to science."

**A\N: I know it's quite short, next chapter will be longer, I promise. Here is the preview of chapter 2.**

"How do I look mom?" Gabriella asked walking into the kitchen wearing a orange dress with her hair falling around her shoulders

"You look lovely sweetie."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Gabriella said rushing to the door. She opened it.

"Hello Gabriella."

"Oh my." Gabriella said

**A\N: Who'****s at the door, review to find out.**


	2. Old friends

**Disclaimer: High School Musical doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Disney and everyone associated with the movies.**

**A\N: Merry belated christmas and a fantastic 2008! Sorry, it's taken me so long to updatee between my other fics, exams and college I haven't had a chance to post this chapter! Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter and at the end will be a preview of chapter 3. So enjoy and on with the chapter!**

_Montez house._

"How do I look mom?" Gabriella asked walking into the kitchen wearing a orange dress with her hair falling around her shoulders.

"You look lovely sweetie," Ms Montez said smiling at how beautiful her daughter was.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Gabriella said excitedly rushing to the door.

Ms Montez smiled, she would never pictured her daughter dating the captain of the basketball team, but Gabriella was happy and that was all that mattered. Nothing could wreck the special bond that had devloped between her daughter and her boyfriend, Troy Bolton.

Gabriella opened the door expecting to find Troy standing there.

"Hello Gabriella," the person said smiling.

"Oh my," Gabriella said in shock at the person standing at the door. He was the last person she ever expected to see. "Penn?" she asked in disbelief.

"So you remember me then Gabi, that's good," he said smiling. "So don't I get a hello?"

Gabriella flung her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her lower back.

"I've missed you Penn," Gabriella said still hugging him.

"I've missed you too Gabi, you look lovely," he said letting go of her and admiring her.

Suddenly someone coughed.

Gabriella and Penn turned to see Ms Montez standing there.

"Are you going to invite Penn in or not?" she asked walking back into the house.

"Come on," Gabriella said leading him into the house.

_Thirty minutes later,_

"So what brings you here Penn?" Ms Montez asked putting the cake in the oven.

"Well, dad got transferred and he moved me, Caleb and Alex here with him," Penn said smiling at Ms Montez.

"Are you going to East High?" Gabriella asked.

"Yes," Penn said directing his attention at Gabriella. "You told me you went there and when Dad told us we we're moving here, I asked to go to East High, so at least I knew somebody," he softly said.

"You'll love East High," Gabriella happily said. "They even have a scholosatic decathalon team."

"Excellent!" Penn said happily.

"I'll be right back," Gabriella said sliding off the stool and walking out of the room.

"Would you like a cake?" Ms Montez asked Penn.

_Gabriella's room,_

Gabriella dialled the last digit of Troy's number and kept an eye out for anyone who would come and disturb her.

_**"Hello?" Mrs Bolton asked.**_

_**"Hi Mrs Bolton, it's Gabriella."**_

_**"Hi Gabriella, would you like me to get Troy?" **_

_**"Actually Mrs Bolton, can you tell Troy that I don't feel very well and that I am going to have to cancel tonight, so I can get an early night." **_

_**"Of course, I'll tell him. I hope you get better soon, Gabriella."**_

_**"Thanks Mrs Bolton, bye."**_

_**"Bye."**_

Gabriella placed the phone down and couldn't believe the gilt she felt about lying to her boyfriend.

"Gabi?" asked a voice.

She looked up to see her mom standing there.

"You ok?" Ms Montez asked concerned for her daughter.

"Yeah, thanks mom," she said walking past her mom.

**A\N: I hope you enjoyed and here is the preview of chapter 3.**

"Penn Matthews, Gabriella's oldest friend," Penn said definatly staring into Troy's eyes before sticking his hand out.

"Troy Bolton," Troy said with the hint of over protectivness in his voice. "Gabriella's boyfriend," he said taking Penn's hand.

**A\N: If you want the next chapter, you know how to get it. Hit the review button.**


End file.
